carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ball (1985)
Plot Overview Everyone is having a good time in Acapulco, except for Krystle because she is not there. Krystle does not like that she was shut out because she was told it was a business meeting since is Amanda there. And why is Alexis answering Blake's phone? Alexis somehow finds a way to answer Blake's phone at the most inopportune moment. At least Krystle has her horses, and Daniel to keep her company back in Denver. Nicole got the idea on trying on Fallon's clothing and jewelry. Nicole puts on a red sequin dress when Jeff catches her. He is very upset, and rightfully so. Nicole curses the painting of Fallon and claims she won another round. Jeff later apologizes to Nicole for losing it, but Nicole understands. Jeff loves Fallon and not her, but Nicole is determined to get Jeff to love her. But L.B. is refusing to love Nicole like his mommy. L.B. even calls out Jeff by saying that his father said that he loves Fallon and not Nicole. Even though Steven broke it off with Luke, Claudia takes it upon herself to speak to her competition for Steven's affection. Claudia claims that Steven wants a wife and a family and that Luke should give Steven some space so her can discover that on his own. Luke agrees not to see Steven. In the meantime, Claudia tells Steven another story: she has decided that she is going to divorce him. Afterwards, Claudia and Adam share their respective miseries at La Mirage. Adam feels that Blake does not trust him after the incidents with Rashid Ahmed and the Chinese delegation. That is why Blake is letting Jeff know about Dominique's loan and not he. Alexis is determined to get into bed with Blake - business-wise that is. Alexis wants in on the South China Sea action and she will harass Blake until he relents. Blake still stubbornly refuses to deal with Alexis. Alexis convinces Mr. Han, the head of the Chinese delegation who has great sway in determining Blake's partner, that she and Blake are one big family and a perfect fit. Mr. Han buys into and does encourage Blake to consider Colby Co. Mr. Han's opinion, however, is swayed by Lady Ashley who dishes the real truth to him. Ashley would not go on her own because she has her eyes set on Blake. Lady Ashley even tells Alexis she will not help her. Amanda manages to insult the Crowned Prince of Moldavia by confusing him for a waiter. Prince Michael is smitten with her and the two spend a great deal of time together. Amanda, of course, is a tease. Dex does not like Amanda being with Michael because he is a notorious playboy. Alexis approves because her daughter may become a princess. Amanda, knowing Dex's feelings, loves to antagonize him so she is more than willing to be seen publicly with Michael. Dex claims he is not jealous but he totally is. In the end, Amanda gets an invite to Moldavia. Daniel continues his mentoring of Krystle, which is also a way for he to get closer to her. (Someone did manage send Blake a few of this incriminating photos of Daniel and Krystle while he was in Acapulco.) At the same time, Daniel is planning another military mission/rescue in Bolivia. He wants to do it with Dex's help, but Dex is not part of this mission. As he is planning the mission, Krystle shows up, so Daniel takes Krystle riding. Krystle loses control of her horse and goes tumbling down a hill. Daniel attends to her and the two kiss. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Catherine Oxenberg ... Amanda Bedford Carrington * Michael Praed ... Prince Michael of Moldavia * Ali MacGraw ... Lady Ashley Mitchell * Rock Hudson ... Daniel Reece * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * George DiCenzo ... Charles Dalton * Susan Scannell ... Nicole Simpson * Billy Campbell ... Luke Fuller * Dana Lee ... Minister Han Li Su * Dorothy Patterson ... Martha * Benito Prezia ... Italian Count uncredited cast member: * Timothy McNutt ... Blake Jeffrey 'L.B.' Carrington Colby Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Camille Marchetta .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Info Alert * Diahann Carroll does not appear in this episode. Michael Praed joins the cast as Prince Michael of Moldavia. * This episode was broadcast at 10:00 PM and not at 9:00 (regular timeslot of "Dynasty" this season). Production details * Deleted scene : Daniel explains to Krystle why she needs to know how to shoot. * Shortened scenes: Dex informs Blake he has just bought the Wanger Drilling Rig Company while Alexis and Ashley make cutting remarks to each other; Minister Hen Li Su compares Alexis to Merle Oberon in The Wuthering Heights; Amanda exposes to her mother Michael's plans for his country. * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; Ventura Farms (Thousand Oaks). Quotes * Alexis Carrington Colby [seeing Amanda with Prince Michael]: One Christmas, when she was a little girl, she asked Santa Claus for a country. I wonder if he's about to deliver.